This invention relates to an electric switch with at least one substantially angular contact element having a pair of angled legs interconnected at a bend, with the outer surface of the bend bearing on a support, with at least one fixed contact being associated with the movable contact element and a spring-loaded swivel member being mounted on the switch actuator and bearing on that side of one angled leg of the contact element remote from the fixed contact and at a spacing from the bend, the end of the loading spring, remote from the swivel member, bearing on the actuator.
Electric switches of this type are already known, and they are installed, more particularly, in electric hand tools.